


Sauna Seeking

by ThePrimeOne



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert Has a Big Dick, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, FE3H Wank Week, Petra Macneary Knows What She Wants, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Yes that's referencing what you think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne
Summary: "Petra got me over here like God damn" - Ashe Ubert"Ashe got me over here like God damn" - Petra MacnearyOr, in which Petra stumbles across Ashe in quite the precarious position in the sauna, and decides to indulge herself.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme, Wank Week 2020





	Sauna Seeking

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever rated E thing I've ever finished writing and uploaded ever, pls take it easy on me.

Petra should've known better than to be training so late at night, but she couldn't help herself. After two weeks from the day they reunited, Petra had only just begun to (again) get used to the cold air that Brigid seldom experienced, even in the coldest of its winters. Slashing at wooden dummies with various weapons and shooting arrows onto target rings with the occasional bullseye on nights such as these was her way of dealing with that.

And on nights like these, sometimes even that was not enough to fight off the cold that made bumps appear over her arm, her body begging for warmth. That and her aching muscles begged desperately for a moment's reprieve, which she'd rarely granted through the day in favour of improving herself for the inevitable battles to come.

Despite disliking the heat, Sylvain had been oddly insistent in cleaning and fixing the sauna that rarely, if ever, got used in their academy days. Though only one of the two split saun rooms was functioning, it was something she was eternally grateful for regardless. The thought of a temporary liberation from the night's icy air spurred her legs forth, only to pause in her journey when she spotted steam emerging from the sauna's smokestack.

Her eyebrows furrowed, surprised that anyone was out so late.

_ Well. The company couldn't be hurting at such a time like this _ , Petra thought to herself.

Petra entered the building promptly as quietly as she could, greeting the sauna boss who groaned at her presence- not her specifically, he assured her, just anyone at all.

Still, he found her a clean set of the women's sauna clothes to quickly change into. Petra neatly folded her traditional garb, left it with the sauna boss, and quietly strode down the hallway. She quickened her pace to get to the door, partly open, steam, and warm air seeping out of it.

"Ngh…"

Petra froze immediately when the sound reached her ears. Whoever it was, it sounded like they were in pain? She wasn't entirely sure. Curiously, she resumed her steps carefully, stopping just outside the door itself.

"Fuck..."

Hearing that alarmed Petra- not for the word itself, but for who was using it. She bit her lip, curiosity gnawing at her. She took a peek and blinked in surprise.

There  _ he  _ was- Ashe Ubert in the flesh, back leaning up against the second stair of the seating area, hand running up and down along his right thigh and his head thrown back and his usually neat hair in an absolute mess, not unlike how it was five years ago.

She reached for the door to knock but stopped when his legs spread, and his right hand began to rub a large bulge in his pants. She stared at it, her mind blanking out momentarily.

Petra moved away, pressing her back against the wall next to the door. Her scarlet coloured cheeks grew a dark shade when Ashe's ragged breaths became louder, his groans making her begin to feel her body slowly overcome with heat, her skin becoming hot and eventually sticky with sweat.

She knew better than to look, but she couldn't resist. Her curiosity manifested once again and got the better of her, looking through the gap the door provided. Ashe, unable to accept merely stroking himself through his pants' fabric, Ashe fumbled through a desperate attempt to pull them off, a small growl to signal his frustrations making Petra bite her lips, the noise-causing something to  _ click _ within her.

Once he'd finally gotten it and his underclothes off, Petra had to choke back a sharp gasp and stop herself from falling over from pure shock. The thought of Ashe's size had never crossed her mind, but if she had any expectations, his cock's length and girth that was on full display just for her surpassed any expectation she could have had.

It was like looking at a third leg.

" _ What the fuck _ ..." she cursed lowly and in awe in Brigidi. Petra looked down at her arm, then her leg, and wondered how it's sheer size and weight compared to them. As Ashe slowly and thoroughly stroked himself, she looked up again, hearing satisfied moans that made her head feel light. The more he kept going, watching him wring his hand up and down his shaft hard and heavy, the more her thoughts fell off the deep end. She immediately wondered how much she could fit in her mouth. How much she could fit inside of her.

"Oh, Goddess, yes," Ashe gasped in ecstasy. "Petra...!"

The Princess felt weak in her knees from the heat and shock of hearing Ashe moan her name so erotically as he pleasured himself. But spirits, she wanted to hear more.

A sudden thought occurred to her that she acted on at an almost shameful speed.

She quickly and quietly took off her shorts and underclothes, and discarded them to the side, wanting at least the shorts to stay dry and not have the sauna boss ask her why it was utterly soaked when she returned. 

Petra fell to her knees, her eyes trained on Ashe's entire body, drinking in his appearance as a man. Aside from his handsome face, his body had become incredibly toned from five years ago. His biceps, triceps, and pecs became rather eye-catching features, especially noticeable with his shirt that was too small.

And yet it was not too much muscle, but not too little either. In Petra's eyes, it was what she considered perfection for her ideal partner. The fact that someone with a boyish charm that she found attractive like Ashe had ticked those boxes made her slit ache and writhe, and it made it a significantly harder struggle not to hastily burst into the room and pounce on him.

It was almost hard to believe that she was doing this. But Petra seldom felt so intensely for someone like she did Ashe, even despite not seeing him for five years. Even years ago, when they were classmates, her mind often wandered to situations like this in her room's privacy, embarrassing as it was at the time.

She slid a hand sensually down her torso and toward her core and spread her legs wider, the thought of Ashe's touch against her body growing more appealing by the second. More moans with her name amongst them echoed in the room. Petra imagined his strong hands pleasuring her instead, fingers sliding and curling within her, making her be at his mercy.

The thought was nothing short of exhilarating.

She slid another hand up underneath her shirt, groping her left breast, occasionally switching to her right with digits brushing over and pinching her erect nipples, her haywire mind, and the cold air responsible for it. Not a moment later, her right hand reached her outer folds, a small whimper escaping her lips.

"Ashe…!" she gasped, so desperate to feel more pleasure, to feel him inside her. She massaged her slit more; Petra surprised at how warm and wet she'd become so quickly. 

Cutting to the chase, her hand found her clit and pressed firmly against it, rubbing it in circles. Petra bit back moans as best she could, the pleasure almost too much to handle. She maintained the motions as long as she could, matching Ashe's speed, slowing down as he rubbed his tip, precum leaking out of it.

Petra finally decided to reach a finger into her entrance, a sharp, low moan escaping her lips. Before, she would have felt humiliated, but she was so occupied with having  _ something _ in her that she didn't care. Her breaths became more ragged as Petra pushed a second finger in a desperate attempt to feel something resembling the girth of him within her, her walls tightly clenched around her fingers. Moving her hand from her breasts to the wall to support herself, Petra mindlessly plunged her fingers in and out within her, using her other hand to rock her hips back against her fingers. She curled her fingers to hit her most sensitive spot, ropes of slick leaking out of her and covering her hand with each thrust and dripping onto the floor.

"Right there, harder- fuck- Ashe, please be giving it to me...!"

Ashe's hand wrapped around his length tightened its grip and sped up its pumps as he sang praises for her and her body, her supple breasts, and toned ass, among others like she were Fodlan's-  _ his _ goddess amongst his moans and whimpers. Petra whispered her praises in return for his freckles, perfectly carved muscles, and his impossibly large cock.

If he praised her like a goddess, then it was only suitable she worshipped him like a god, like the marble statues in the books she read in her academy days, perfectly sculpted for each other.

Moving her hand from the door frame to her clit, vigorously rubbing it as her other hand continuously plunged fingers inside her. She could feel herself reaching her climax, just as Ashe suddenly lurched forward, sitting on the edge of the first stair, growling as he approached his climax as she was.

"Petra, I'm gonna come!" his voice rang out.

Petra's mind pictured it: Ashe pinning Petra against a bed, thrusting in and out of her, and spilling inside as she violently orgasmed.

And spirits above, she wanted it so terribly.

"Ashe, I am coming too. Please give it to me…!" quietly begged Petra, as she pictured the fantasy playing out before her.

Ashe's eyes began to wander the room, and for a moment, their gazes daringly met, uncaring that they saw each other in such scandalous positions. Suddenly, the two let out unbridled moans and simultaneously felt their legs go rigid, the tension building within them finally hitting a breaking point. They moaned each other's names just loud enough to hear each other, Ashe thrusting forward and spilling ropes of his seed onto the floor. Petra biting down on her tongue, felt her body seizing up and violently shaking from the sheer force of the wave of pleasure her orgasm bought upon her.

The two collapsed after reaching their highs, panting heavily. Ashe hunched over from the aftershocks, sweating. Petra pressed a hand against the wall to stop herself from falling collapsing and sat against the wall next to the door. She stared down at the mess she'd made, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red when it occurred to her what she just did, while both barely being aware of each other's presence.

She'd never indulged herself like this before seeing Ashe tonight- at least not to this extent. She curled her knees to her face, imagining her Grandfather, her people's, her friend's reactions, shaming her for being in such an improper and primal state.

Petra stood on her feet, clutching the sauna shorts and her underclothes in another, unsure of what to do; until the awkward clearing of Ashe's voice reached her ears. 

"Petra. I know you're there," he called out to her, closer to the door.

She pursed her lips momentarily to maintain silence, but ultimately sighed in defeat. "I am here, Ashe," was the only thing she could say, too awkward for Petra's usual demeanour.

"Petra. I know it's late, but we still have time," he said a little more confidently. Petra let the words sink in, contemplating the intention behind them. Straightening her posture, she made up her mind. 

"That is if you want to-"

Turning on her heels, Petra pulled open the door, a half-naked Ashe reaching out to the door with the same idea. She marched in and shut the door properly, tossing her garments aside and capturing Ashe in a ravenous kiss. He squeaked in surprise, but reciprocated, their hands fumbling for each other's remaining clothes to be pulled off and cast aside. As she did Four-Spice, he tasted like Angelica, both heavenly sensations as it lingered on the other's tongue. Their very naked bodies pressed against each other, Petra feeling Ashe harden again against her body, her face scarlet with flattery that she made him feel such a way.

Ashe broke off the kiss, red with embarrassment. "P-Petra, we don't have to do this if you don't. I'm not exactly, um, normal down there, as you can tell. And I don't want to hurt you if you-"

She silenced him with another quick kiss and moved broke away, her face coloured just as brightly as his. "If your body and heart is willing and desiring me, like my body and heart is for you, Ashe," she trailed kisses up along his neck. "Then, please do not stop me, because I will not be stopping you."

Petra's words and Ashe's confident grin in response made them shudder, eager to continue.

"Okay then, Petra. I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. 
> 
> That was a thing. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated.


End file.
